The Things We Do
by xXthe gnomeXx
Summary: Come along with Desiree, Jeremey, and Stacey; three teens who are figuring out the beauties of being a teenager and the hardships of growing up as they test out the joys of classic teenage rebellion
1. Chapter 1

The Things We Do

Chapter 1

Are the stars always pretty?

The crisp night air continues to whip my hair, there's no point in trying to get it to stay up anymore. Frozen streaks of water drip down my face as I cradle myself. The midnight ocean above looks ravishing and innocent. Sitting on the cool September grass I can't help but smile and remember simpler times; when my world wasn't such a living hell.

It all started when that jerk of a mother ditched/divorced my loving, carefree dad. She 'insisted' that he was filling my head with quote on quote nonsense. Mother's version of nonsense is a bunch of bull. Plain and simple. Let's also not forget the fact that she has a tendency to hit on anything with a moving pulse. Disturbing, I know. Sadly, my living arrangements are with the devil herself because some dickhead judge decided that a former alcoholic is the best thing that's happened to me.

I need to go home. I don't want a shouting war with my mom again, that's the LAST thing I want right now. Plus my legs are threatening to go numb anyway so, I might as well get a move on. Trudging down the path that leads to my personal house of horrors I can't help but think about my suck-ish life.

"Dwelling on your problems isn't going to solve them" Jeremey says. It's his favorite catch phrase. Jeremey and I've been friends since the first day of 11th grade. I had a crappy morning so far thanks to you-know-who and as soon as I walked through the door he says point blank:

"Well someone looks like a tornado swallowed them whole this morning".

"Gee, thanks". Sometimes my sarcasm can get the better of me most times. Ok, maybe ALL the time. But what difference does it make? I smiled. He did the one thing most couldn't get me to do on any regular shitty morning. Hmm I like him already, I thought. So that's how our beautiful friendship began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Do normal families take vacations? If so, then I'm screwed.

"Hey, you awake over there sleeping beauty?" Jeremey nudged my arm jokingly.

"Huh?" Great. Falling asleep in class, epic failure! Apparently we were getting lectured in English by the notorious Mrs. Toad (no that's not her real name). I think some Senior made it up a while ago and the name kinda stuck. I can see why, have you seen her face lately? Eww. Anyway, as of right now she's in the middle of discussing a book where murderers rampage and terrorize as they please. Is it me, or does she sound a little too happy when she explains what they do to their victims? I unconsiously start to rub my arms. Is this really on our criteria? What school board idiot would test us on this shit. Jeremey read my face and just shrugged. Typical guy just go with the flow. Ring. Ring. Saved by the bell (no pun intended)! Jeremey and I bolt for the door leading out. Thank You! I outstretch my arms into the air for emphasize. That lady is downright freaky! But oddly enough, good at giving advice. Walking through the boisterous hallway we wondered how the wackos managed to get hired in our school in the first place. But then again if you lived in Oregon like I did, you could blame the faulty school system. Just then I remembered I had an assignment due in French. Perfect. Way to go genius! "Jeremey! We need to-"

"Good morning Mr. Sweltzer and..Desireé." Holy [insert word of choice]! That voice could only belong to our assistant principle Mr. I Have No Life. I guess Jeremey and I were so deep in conversation that we didn't notice his heavy footsteps behind us until it was too late. The guy personally creeps me out. He's the last person anyone wanted to run into. "What are my two favorite delinquents up to this morning?" The man still hates us because Jeremey completely wasted his car last year ha-ha. Who would've thought he was the type to get revenge? Then again, Mr. I Have No Life should've seen it coming. After all, the man put me in suspension for something like mouthing off a substitute (I wasn't in the mood that day). Oh, and did I forget to mention it was a brand new-just bought-don't even think about driving it-sports car? Yeah, he won't EVER let it go.

"Get over it already." Ah, my sweet sweet Jeremy. This was a verbal showdown I didn't want to miss. Maybe I could skip next period, you never know.

"Say one more smart comment and I'll be seeing you next year. Got it Sweltzer?" He spat.

"Yes sir!" I did a mock salute and we stalked off. Jeremey was trying hard not to laugh. I could see it in those baby blue azure eyes of his. Like his mom would always say "The eyes are a gateway into the soul." Where she comes up with her quotes I have no idea.

"Hey, my family and I are going to Disney World for vacation. You wanna to come?" The one thing I loved about his family was that when they got together, life was one giant party. Literally. Since my life pretty much sucked, they were my adopted family.

"Um, I can't…." I worded my answer slowly, while cautiously watching his facial expressions. Jeremey's face looked like I just told him I was dying from an incurable disease. Nice.

"Why not?" His face was full of disappointment.

"Well because..." My mother's a psychotic alcoholic bitch who's verbally abusive and likes to say what's on her mind **ALL THE FREAKIN' TIME!** "I have to take care of my grandmother." This is the biggest lie in history considering I haven't seen my grandma in over 2 years.

"Oh, ok." Jeremey's in full disappointment mode now.

"Maybe next time." I keep him hopeful even though I know there will never be a 'next time'. Jeremey doesn't know much about my home life because frankly, that's not something I brag about. Truth be told, I don't even remember being on a family vacation. I mean sure I've been to the beach a couple times with dad and Godzilla back when they were together, but that's it. Does that count? Do normal families take vacations? My stomach roars. I knew I should've eaten breakfast this morning! I need to get some food fast before-

All of a sudden I'm drowning; I couldn't catch my breath. Ugh, not again come on!

"Des, are you ok?" Jeremey's arms were around me so fast; I didn't have time to register his action. Oh my god, was I passing out from hunger again? I could hear someone calling my name, but I couldn't figure out who because in that moment my world went dark.

Why do all nurses have to have that one mole with the hair on their face?

As I awakened, the blinding lights shined mercilessly into my eyes. I blinked to dispel the haze. Where in the hell was I?

"You kind of passed out." said the sweet obvious voice that was Jeremey.

"No shit Sherlock." The smart ass reply was hot on my tongue. I guess I was feeling better already. By the way where was the nurse? I do a quick once over to make sure that I didn't injure anything from my little 'episode'. But what Jeremey said next, made want to pass out again.

"Yeah, well we called your mom and-"

"You did what! And who's 'we'!" This was turning out to be the best day ever. Kudos to Spongebob.

"Um, the nurse needed to alert someone. So I gave her your home phone number." Jeremey said while fidgeting. My face dropped like a ton of bricks. So much for helping you in need; they just make things worse. The scary part is that there's going to be hell to pay at home. I just knew.

"So, you good to go?" he asked, hopeful to change the subject.

"Yeah, but I'm starving". He got up and started raiding the nurse's cabinet. After searching for about 30 seconds, he turned around and offered me a choice between three types of chips from the diabetic kids stash. "Ooh barbeque!" he tossed the chips at me and I graciously caught them in my right hand (5 years of softball will do that to you).

"I knew you'd choose the barbeque." he chuckled. Jeremey finished off my snack by stabbing a straw through the hole of a juice box he 'borrowed' from the refrigerator and handed it to me. "Viola!"

"Thanks." I offered him a chip from the bag, and he looked repulsed.

"I'm not eating from a bag of _stolen_ chips!" Obviously he was joking, as he quickly took the bag from me and ate a chip. I extended my arm and he happily complied with giving the chips back. He plopped down on the cot beside me. "You got out of doing that French paper you know." He said conversationally.

"Yes!" I hugged him, and then went back to eating. "Shouldn't you be in class by now"? He just shrugged.

"The nurse had to leave for some emergency in the cafeteria and told me to stay with you. You're lucky I was there to catch you, otherwise you would've gotten a concussion".

I feigned a gasp. "My hero!" I batted my eyelashes for effect. And just like that, Jeremey and I busted out in a fit of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My own personal hell. Satan included.

After our fun episode at the nurse's office I started making my way back to Math. Jeremey and I had already said our goodbyes earlier. He said he was planning on going home 'early' today. Which, in Jeremey lingo means 'I'm hoppin' in my car, ditching school, and hanging out at the movies all day'! I would've joined him too if I didn't have a test this period. Sometimes I wonder how he sneaks out of school unnoticed and still manages not to get caught.

Entering the classroom doorway, I hear the snob say something nasty about me. "Yeah, she like TOTALLY passed out in the hallway. What a dork". How wonderful. Just what I needed. Right now I have two options:

her in the face and tell everyone she has fake boobs.

OR

option # 1 anyway 'cause I'm pissed out of my right mind.

Clenching my jaw and fists I decided to do neither. That bimbo barbie would get her just desserts when she finds out she contracted an incurable STD. By my guess she probably already has one. Ha ha, I crack myself up everytime.

I walk by calmly and sit in my assigned seat, which thankfully is as far away from that bitch as possible. The test handed out from our teacher was way too easy. As soon as I finished the test, I turned in my paper and was on my way home. I swear, if anything else happens today I'm gonna explode from stress. As school comes to an end I start heading towards the school parking lot. By now most kids are still in the building (not by their choice anyway; thanks administrators).

One of these days I'm going to rebel just like the Freedom Fighters rebelled against 'the man'. Except without the drugs, I'm a straight edge and proud of it..Then again, a little experimentation wouldn't hurt. I smirked. My thinking is going to land me in prison one day. Just as I begin to imagine my future life of iron bars, my current one interrupts.

I feel for the phone and eventually find it in the dark abyss I call a bag. I stare at caller ID. **Godzilla**. Why me? "Yes mom".

"You passed out today. Why." Harsh.

"You know why!" What kind of a question is that?

"Are you smoking ganja again?"

"Are YOU drunk? I don't do WEED!"

"Yeah, 'cause ALL healthy teens pass out from hunger" she said skeptically.

"I couldn't help-"

" 'Couldn't help' my ass. I'm signing you up for rehab."

"Mom you're not listening!" Rehab? Seriously!

"We'll discuss this later over dinner." And she hung up just like that. Sometimes I wonder if she remembers half of what she says. I pull out my car keys to my yellow aged buggie and slam the door. I'm definantly not going home. So instead, I'm going to hang out with Jeremey and my other friend Stacey at the movies. Stace sounds like a prep but she's the exact opposite. Let's just say she's the reason my mom thinks I do pot.

I sit in the parking lot 'till school lets out and punch the gas. I may sound like a reckless driver but I passed the driving test 100% so, ha! Lucky for me and other fellow drivers, the movie theater is only 15 min away from school. I park my love child car near the back and head towards the entrance. The theater itself isn't a work of art but it doesn't look neglected either. I guess you could say it was any regular old movie theater.

"Hey!" It's Stace, and by the looks of it she highlighted her hair. A light purple goes well with her natural black hair. It gave her the badass look and I loved it.

"Why, thanks! I could do yours too!"

"Um, yeah no thanks." I happen to like my dark brown hair; it gave me an indie type look. Especially with my slighty pale skin, dark green eyes, plaid shirt, and denim jeans. I wasn't one to overdo my wardrobe. I liked my sense of style, no matter how strange it may be. And some of you may be wondering why I wear the clothes I do. Well, here's my answer: I'm not a show off. In other words, I have the ALL goods (thanks mom) but I don't believe in show casing them. However, if it were up to my mother I would be dressing like that barbie from math class; one thing that will NEVER happen in a million years.

"Let me guess why you're here. Godzilla?" I nod. Stace knows me so well. She knew the drill by heart. Go to movies, eat out, go to her house, play video games 'till God nows when, and drag both her and Jeremey to school the very next morning.

"I don't know when I'm going home, but it won't be anytime soon that's for sure." No rehab for me thanks.

"So about 2 weeks?" This day was finally turning around!

"Your parents wouldn't care?" Stupid question to ask. Her parents HATED my mom and would adopt me in a heartbeat. No kidding. So it was settled, I'm staying at Stace's untill I feel like going home. Only problem was I would have to sneak into my room and get my clothes. But I knew Jeremey would be up for the challenge; nonetheless.

"Soooo you want to see a movie"?

"Well, I guess so, since I drove all the way here."-

"Ello ladies"! Jeremy came up and hugged/attacked me from behind. "So what are we delinquents up to tonight?" I don't like where this conversation is going. "I say we do some teenage damage"! Actually, I'm liking this idea.

"Um, are you up for pissing my mom off more than usual"?

"What did you have in mind my lady"? He's smirking that smirk. Hehe I'm going to LOVE

this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Stace looks concerned.

"Um, may I remind you that I happen to be VERY flexible and to answer your previous question; yes, I do know what I'm doing".

"But what happens if Des's mom is in her room getting dressed and dancing at the same time"? What in the world! Really guys? Jeremy's face went rigid and he suddenly turned around.

"I'll turn around and say 'hey lookin good' then laugh in her face and say that was the best lie I've ever told". I couldn't help but snort/laugh. He looked at me and asked on a scale of 1 - 10 how he did. I gave him a 20; that joke is definately going on Facebook later.


End file.
